Neighbour
by Aerle
Summary: When the old lady living next to Sanji moves to a retirement home, he hopes that his new neighbour will be a lovly young woman. When he goes over to welcome the new resident to the building, he is met by the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. ZoSan AU. Prompts are welcomed.
1. New Neighbour

I posted this story on Tumblr and people seemed to like it, so I decided that I would post it here as well :P It comes forth from a converstaion with Vergina-spva about having Zoro as a neighbour. Then this happened XD

* * *

Everyday was the same. When the blonde man closed his door behind him to go to work, his neighbour would come back from his nightshift. They would pass each other, usually ignoring each other aside from a slight nod. And an occasional glace.

Sanji would step into his car and watch his neighbour disappear into his house, never looking back. He would sigh, wishing for the millionth time he had said something. But he never did.

The green haired man had moved into his building about a year ago. He had always lived next to the sweetest old lady, who was always prepared to lend him some sugar. Then the lady had moved into a retirement home and Sanji had hoped a young woman would take her place. And then _that_ showed up.

He had baked a pie for his new neighbour, but instead of a beautiful woman, that man had opened the door. The most handsome man he had ever seen. Tall, muscular – but not overly so – and tanned which had to be natural. Three golden earrings hung in his left ear. Dark eyes looked at Sanji, causing his breath to catch.

He panicked. He was ashamed to admit it, but though he had never been shy to walk up to the most beautiful woman in the room, he had no idea how to handle a man like _that_. A man that was now his neighbour.

He had shoved the pie into the man's hands and mumbled something about welcoming him to the building, before he fled back to his apartment. Yes, the great Sanji Blackleg had fled from a handsome man.

After that they fell into this routine of nodding at each other. It became pure torture for the blonde, especially when he discovered his neighbour's ass was as amazing as the rest of his body.

At night it was the same, only the other way around. Sanji would come back from work, exhausted, and the green haired man would leave all energized. A polite nod was exchanged and they parted ways again.

This night was different however. While Sanji dragged his tired body towards the door, he wasn't met by the pleasant sight of his gorgeous neighbour. He sighed deeply. Maybe it was he had the night off. Or he had left early. It was too bad either way; seeing the man, even if he didn't speak to him, always lifted his spirit and made his day, however lousy it had been.

Sighing again, he let himself into his apartment and plopped on the couch. He could fall asleep right away, but his eyelids had hardly fallen close when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Hoisting himself up again, he dragged himself to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by the sight of a large box. A large box with two gorgeous, strong looking legs underneath.

"Hello?" he asked surprised.

"A package came for you today," a surprisingly deep voice said.

"Thanks." Still a little surprised he took over the large box, placing it in his apartment. Then he looked up to thank the delivery man. And froze.

In the door post his neighbour was standing, wearing black baggy pants and a blue tank top, showing off his muscles beautifully. Trying his best not to drool, Sanji realised that the man looked at him expectantly. "Oh, yeah… Thank you," he stammered.

"I never had a chance to return this either." The man showed him the cake tin he had delivered the pie in, almost a year ago. He had bought new one in the meantime.

The green haired man scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but you never seem to be at home when I am. I don't think we have been introduced. Zoro." He held out his hand.

Swallowing, the blonde shook his hand, trying not to swoon. "Sanji."

Did he imagine it, or lasted the handshake a moment too long?

Zoro kept standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets and seemingly lost at words. Finally seizing his chance, a smile appeared on Sanji's lips. "Would you like to come in?"

* * *

I have no idea how to continue this, so if you like to see another chapter, send me some ideas :P Will Zoro come in? (yes, he will, MyLadyDay already decided that XD) Why is Sanji's package so big? (sorry for the pun XD)

I have never worked with prompts before, so it will be a nice challenge ;) So, tell me how to continue :)


	2. Awkward conversation

Prompts:

MyLadyDay (Tumblr): hey hey, zoro does come in, i already did that part. don't you dare forget. and sanji spills something in his lap, got that? XD

HappyMe-O:This is interesting. Maybe the box is new kitchen stuff. The next chapter could be simply them getting to know each other. A nice conversation and then later not seeing each other days.

* * *

**Awkward conversation**

Sanji still couldn't quite believe it. The man he had admired for a year now, was currently seated on _his_ couch. And he was sitting next to him! Taking slow deep breaths he tried to get his fast heartbeat under control.

The man next to him, Zoro, looked around. "You have a nice place."

"Thanks."

Silence fell in the room again. Sanji bit his lip. He finally had his handsome neighbour where he wanted him – well, not entirely, after all, he wasn't naked in his bed… yet – and now he didn't have a topic to talk about?

"So, you like the building?" he managed to ask.

The green haired man shrugged. "I have a roof over my head. That's enough for me."

The blonde nodded and it became silent again.

"So," he tried again, "I didn't see you leave tonight. I mean, you obviously didn't, as your now here and brought me my package – thanks for that – but you didn't have to work tonight? Or wherever you go at night," he added, laughing nervously. He cursed himself. He always babbled like that when he was uneasy.

"I've got the night off."

"Oh." Man, this wasn't going like he hoped. By now they should already be making out. He should be sitting on the green haired man's lap, strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close…

"Oi!"

Sanji started from his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked what was in the box," Zoro repeated.

The blonde looked at the large box that was standing in the corner. "Oh, that? Those are kitchen supplies."

The green haired man whistled impressed. "Must be a lot of 'em. Since your package is that big."

Sanji tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to creep up his face. His neighbour didn't show any sign that he realised the pun he made. So the blonde just cleared his throat and said: "Well, I need a lot. I'm a cook. Chef actually."

"Really? Like on TV?" Zoro looked like he was trying to remember seeing the blonde on television.

But Sanji laughed. "No, I'd like my own show, but I'm working in a restaurant."

"In a place I might know?"

"I doubt it," Sanji grinned. "Ever heard of the Baratie?"

"Isn't that that bistro near All Blue?"

"You know it?" Sanji was genuinely surprised. After all, though the Baratie served the best food in town, they were still a small bistro only visited by people who knew the place.

Zoro scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I ate there once, when I was lo… strolling around town. I never managed to find it again though."

"Yeah, we change locations all the time, to throw people like you off," Sanji said grinning. Was this actually happening? Was he actually having a conversation with the object of his desire? "But," he continued, "I can give you the address. Then maybe you can stop by sometime."

"Sure. The food was great."

Sanji managed to hold back a squeal that almost left his throat. Zoro was actually coming by? It wasn't a date, technically, but hell, it came very close!

Suddenly he thought of something, slapping himself mentally. "Oh, I'm so rude. Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Sanji made his way to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, which was shamefully empty. He had been working so much lately, he hadn't had the time to do grocery shopping.

When he returned to the living room, he apologized: "Sorry, I don't have much drinks in the house. I hope tea is okay?"

Zoro nodded and the blonde walked over to him with two mugs of hot tea. But suddenly his foot caught the rug. His eyes grew wide as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. He was falling towards the floor, while the green haired man stared at him in shock as the piping hot liquid spilled over the edge of the mugs… right in Zoro's lap.


	3. Burning Embarrassment

Prompts:

MyLadyDay (Skype): omg,, is sanji gonna wipe his lap and then zoro gets a boner cause sanji's touching him? [...] what if i gave you a smut prompt for after zoro gets a boner? like, sanji notices and gets one too

sunshinethroughtheclouds (Tumblr): for neighbor. Sanji has to drive Zoro to the hospital/doctor for his burns, the doctor mistakes them for a couple and makes zoro strip in front of Sanji? please?

* * *

**Burning embarrassment**

"God, I'm so sorry!" Eyes wide in shock Sanji stared at the wet stain on Zoro's crotch that was slowly spreading out.

The green haired man tried to keep a straight face, but tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Without thinking it through, Sanji ran back to the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding a towel and fervently he started to pat dry the wet stain.

"O-oi!" Zoro managed to choke out, before a half suppressed moan escaped his mouth.

Sanji looked up from his patting, a little surprised, until he realised what he was doing. In his blind panic, he had started to rub _Zoro's crotch_. And by the feel of it, everything worked still just fine…

But after the wave of relieve he hadn't damaged his neighbour for life had washed away, slowly the implications got through to him. He was rubbing Zoro's lap. Zoro had currently a boner. He has still his hands on the green haired man's crotch. _Zoro had a boner._ He was turning the man on!

His brain was busy wrapping itself around those facts, but another part of his body was much quicker to respond. The blood his brain was lacking was rushing south in record time. His pants grew tighter by the second. He could just drag the man up to his room and then…

No! Sanji had just burned his neighbour's nuts! They needed to go to a doctor!

And he had still his hands on Zoro's crotch.

Quickly he withdrew them and turned away to hide his own arousal. "We should go see a doctor," he mumbled flushed.

In a flash he had noticed that Zoro's cheeks were stained red as well. "Y-you don't have to come with me…"

"Of course I do." Pretending he hadn't noticed the green haired man's erection was probably the best approach right now. "I don't think you should drive in your state… Because of the tea," he hastily added.

Zoro looked reluctant, but saw sense in that. Sanji left him to get him some dry pants. Fortunately he had some sweat pants that were to big on him, but they would fit the green haired man. He left the other man to change while he looked for his car keys.

Sighing he leaned against the wall, letting his head fall against the hard surface. He was such an idiot. Who tripped over their own rug?

Zoro stumbled into the hallway. "Let's get this over with," he grumbled. Then he added embarrassed: "About what happened just now–"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I spilled tea on you," Sanji interrupted him. Hopefully the green haired man would believe he hadn't noticed his boner.

* * *

The emergency room was pretty empty and after filling in some forms, it was soon Zoro's turn. Sanji was very much relieved by that; neither of them felt much like talking, or looking at each other, for that matter.

So when Zoro's name was called, the blonde heaved a sigh of relief. Now it was just reading boring magazines for a few minutes, before the awkward ride home.

The green haired man straightened slowly, groaning in pain. Biting his lip, Sanji felt bad for his neighbour. After all, it was all his fault. So he placed Zoro's arm around his shoulder and helped the man to the examination room. Zoro shot him a look, but didn't comment.

The blonde helped the other carefully sit down on the bed, when the doctor came in. He introduced himself to Zoro, before turning to Sanji, who was getting ready to leave. "You can stay if you like. Partners are allowed to watch."

Sanji's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Wait, partner?"

But the doctor had already turned towards the patient. "Now, take off your pants."

* * *

Now give me some more prompts! :D


	4. Meet the Doctor

Prompts:

secret reader (Guest): What if you did a zoro POV? Maybe starting from the lap incident?

xxxSojournerOfTruthxxx: As for prompts, well what I would like is for the next chapter to have at least a portion in Zoro's point of view!

Vergina-spva: hmmmmm... what if Law is the doctor?

* * *

**Meet the doctor**

Things did not go the way Zoro had hoped they would.

When that day the postman asked him if he could take the package for his neighbour, a.k.a. the hot blonde that was never at home, it had seemed like the perfect opportunity to start a conversation. Okay, the cake tin he held on for a year might also have been a good excuse, but somehow that didn't feel right. The blonde bringing the cake over had been weird. When the doorbell rang the day he moved into his apartment, he hadn't been surprised that someone took the time to welcome him to the building. And he really didn't mind his greeter being a gorgeous blonde with legs that went on forever. He liked the building already.

What he had mind was that the blond man looked at him like he had seen a ghost. Sure, people stared at him often because of his odd hair colour, or whispered behind his back, pointing at him. But no one had ever looked this… shocked.

However, after a few mornings and evenings of politely nodding at each other, Zoro was starting to get the feeling that the shocked look on the blonde's face hadn't been because of his hair. He had caught him staring at his ass more then once. He smirked every time he thought about it. The blonde probably thought he was hiding his crush – because Zoro believed that was it – very well. Though because of their unfortunate work hours, he didn't have the change to make a move.

So when the big package arrived that day, he immediately called in sick at work and waited until the blonde got home.

When he had been invited in, well, that just made his day, or rather many of them. The conversation was somewhat awkward at first, but they broke through that. Soon it was like he visited an old friend. That is, until _it_ happened.

The worst was, he had seen it coming. Sanji walking in with two mugs of tea. The fold in the rug. It had all gone by in slow motion and yet he still wasn't able to do something about it. So the hot tea splashed in his lap. He wanted to scream out, but managed to keep a straight face and to hold back his tears. Sanji hadn't made things better by trying to dap up the tea, and thereby rubbing his crotch.

Though it was somewhat of a relief everything seemed to still be working, having an erection was not the way he had wanted their first meeting to end – unless that would have ended in hot, steamy sex.

But Sanji had pointed out reasonably that he should go see a doctor and despite the fact he was mortified, the earlier he went, the slimmer the chance something went wrong with his junk.

* * *

So there they were, in the examination room, where the doctor just said that Sanji could watch. He didn't want to look at the blonde. Surely he wasn't going to stay?

"Take off your pants," doctor Trafalgar repeated while putting on rubber gloves with a slapping sound. "You burned your penis, right? I need to take a look. Now, how did it happen?"

Sanji took this as his cue, and burst out: "That was all my fault! I spilled hot tea on him… I'm really sorry!"

While the blonde kept on babbling, Zoro had started taking off his pants. It wasn't like he was shy, and really, the night couldn't get more embarrassing, could it?

The eyes of the doctor flicked from the one to the other, a sly smile on his face.


	5. No water

Prompts:

SophieStaar: Ohh I love Law! God, he is so hot! Maybe he could try to seduce Zoro or Sanji? Please, please... *q* I'd like to see our sexy doctor in action

Vergina-spva: hmmmmm... what if Law is the doctor? and when he figures it out that Zoro and Sanji are not a couple (yet) he tries to make a move on one of them? (making the other (obviously) jealous)

MonsterTrio: Ummm, so Sanji gets turned on from seeing Zoro stripping in front of him, and Zoro notices and gets turned on during his check-up.

I never wrote from Law's perspective before, so I hope it doesn't suck too much

* * *

**No water**

Trafalgar Law waited until his patient finally took of the sweatpants that seemed to be a bit small on him, while the blonde man kept babbling on and apologizing for the burns he apparently had caused. From the moment the two had entered it had been clear to him that the men liked each other, but were not dating. Call it a sixth sense. But he could have some fun with it. Especially since the green haired man had burned nothing else than his genitals.

The blonde had turned his back to them, an obvious blush staining his cheeks. But despite having his back turned, he was keeping an eye on the doctor. The jealous type, good. A mischievous smile appeared on Law's face. This was bound to be fun. And he almost traded this shift!

He knelt down, so his face was at eyelevel with his patient crotch. The green haired man had his looked averted purposely, so he didn't have to see the scene near his cock. He probably preferred the face of a certain blonde this close to his nether regions. And the fun begins.

The burned spots didn't look all that bad, most of the skin had turned read and was at most a first degree, but there were a few places where the burn was more severe. "Did you cool it?" he asked the patient, talking more breathily than necessary.

The green haired man flinched. Good.

"No, I just tried to dry it. Is it bad?" the blonde man asked in a small voice.

Law sighed. Seriously, didn't people these days know anything about burns? He got up, invading the patients personal space with his body and took off his gloves. "It could be worse. I'll get you something for the pain." Law left the examination room with a small smile on his face. His mission was accomplished. And boy, was the blonde annoyed when he had practically his face in the green haired man's genitals! Nightshifts were fun.

"I-is it bad?" Sanji asked again, after the doctor had left the room.

"You heard the man. It could be worse."

The blonde heard some shuffling behind him, Zoro probably lied down on the bed. Sanji bit his lip, he really wanted to see it for himself… He did trust the doctor, despite the fact that the man knew no personal boundaries. Who did he though he was, almost shoving his face in Zoro's crotch? Only Sanji was allowed to do that!

Before he realised what he was doing, he had turned around and made his way over to the examination table.

"O-oi!" Zoro exclaimed, pulling down his T-shirt as far as possible. He still wasn't wearing pants.

Ignoring him, Sanji stared wide eyed to the green haired man's exposed cock. It wasn't so much the burns – the doctor was right, they weren't that bad, insofar he could judge that. It was more that… Well, he was staring at Zoro's cock.

Thinking about pleasuring Zoro orally had already turned him on, but seeing Zoro lying here in front of him, a blush staining the muscular man's cheeks – well, he was staring at the man's genitals like an animal at the zoo, but let's face it, it was fascinating! Damn the confiding pants the blonde was wearing!

"You know, it doesn't look that bad," Sanji said, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"It looks even better up close."

The blonde's head snapped up. Did his neighbour really just say that? His eyes flicked again towards Zoro's crotch. Something interesting was happening; namely, the same thing that was currently happening in his pants.

He cleared his throat, pretending he didn't noticed the green haired man's second boner of the night, and continued: "The doctor was right, we should have cooled it. You think it's too late if we do it now? Cool it," he clarified himself, coughing embarrassed for his unintended pun.

Zoro popped himself up on his elbows. "Well, it couldn't hurt I suppose. But since we have no water here, you could use something else…"

* * *

I got a lot of prompts for this part, so if I haven't used yours, it will come in the next chapter (or in the one after that). I try to use them all in some way, but if the prompts contradict each other I can't always use them as you wrote them. So then I'll try to make a compensation, so your prompt may be used a little differently. Hope you don't mind XD


	6. Limp

I would like to thank you all for your lovely reviews and prompts ^^ Usually I respond to reviews individually, but I haven't got round to that. So hereby, thank you ^^

And after this I'm out of prompts, so think about what you would like to read next :)

Prompts:

curlyswords (Tumblr): I have a Prompt: After Sanji stares at Zoro the doctor declares that Zoro has second degree burns. Zoro ends up knocked out on the way home from the meds. But the ointmnt needs to plzced evert 4hrs and we know how Zoro sleeps! So Sanji has to do it. XD.

Tammy (Guest): mmm, prompts: how about Law being sly and making a coment about Zoro's pakage and him being all embarased while Sanji quietly burns with jealousy

SophieStaar: I would really love to see Zoro embarassing himself in front of the doctor... and of course, Sanji. He could bump into the doc or something and accidentally feel him up. Sanji would get, uhm, jealous and could storm out of the examination room because "he got a text message from his old man that he has to go to the Baratie inmediately'.

* * *

**Limp**

Sanji stared down to the man lying on the examination table. Did he really just suggested…? It sure as hell was a tempting offer.

Suddenly Zoro jolted, exclaiming: "Ouch!"

Surprised the blonde looked up to the other side of the table, where doctor Trafalgar just rose, holding a needle. "That should do it."

"Did you just give me a shot in my ass?" Zoro asked, rubbing his butt.

Sanji's cheeks turned a few shades darker. "How long were you standing there?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I only had to get this." He held up the needle. Then he looked at his patient again. "Perhaps I should have mentioned you could put on your pants again. Then again, nobody minds watching your package."

An annoying tug of jealousy ran through the blonde's body. Really, who the hell did that doctor think he was? What kind of doctor shoved his face in his patient's crotch – okay, perhaps he only did that to see the burns, but really, was it necessary to be so close? And when finally something was about to happen between the blonde and his neighbour, he stuck a needle in Zoro's butt! That was not the thing Sanji had had in mind…

Zoro sat up on the table and hopped off it. But when he landed on his feet, his knees suddenly gave in and he tumbled forward. Lucky for him, the doctor was just standing in front of him. The green haired man grabbed the man with one hand by the shoulder and with the other he sought support in a lower area.

Law's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Okay, maybe his last sentence had been a bit out of line, but that was no excuse to grab _his _package. Maybe the medicine he had given his patient had been a little too strong.

On the upside, the blonde was fuming.

Sanji's jaw clenched when he saw Zoro toppling over on the doctor. What the hell was that? Had the green haired man not been flirting with _him_ only a few minutes ago? Or hadn't Zoro meant what he thought he had meant?

It didn't matter. If Zoro fancied the doctor, Sanji wished them a happy life together. "Oh, now look at that. I just got a text I'm needed at the Baratie." With that, he made himself ready to storm out.

"Aren't you going to help me with this?" the doctor called after him.

Hesitant Sanji looked around, though he rather didn't want to see his neighbour feeling up the doctor. Who had made an awful lot of insinuations that he liked Zoro as well. But now that he paid more attention, Zoro did look a little… limp. His body hung flat against Trafalgar's.

"What is happening?" the blonde asked, getting a little worried.

"It's the painkiller I gave him. Now can you please get him off me?"

Sanji hurried over to the doctor and helped him lay the patient back on the examination table. Laying on his back, Zoro suddenly started to laugh loudly and pointed at Sanji. "Your eyebrows are funny! I'll call you Curly-brow from now on."

"Please don't, or I'll have to come up with a nickname for you," the blonde grouched, helping Zoro putting on his pants. "How long will he be this way?" he asked the doctor.

"He should be okay in a few hours. Let him rest, but don't leave him alone," Law warned him. "I'm not sure what he will do in this state. That reminds me," the doctor pressed a note in Sanji's hands. "The burns are mostly nothing to worry about and will just hurt for a few days, but there are a few second degree burns. Go to the pharmacy and get this proscription for a crème. It has to be applied every four hours."

Finally Sanji had managed to get the struggling Zoro in his pants and standing up straight. "Wait, every four hours? He can't possibly rub this on when he is like this." As if the green haired man wanted to place emphasis on his words, he pocked Sanji in the cheek with his index finger.

Law smiled slyly. "I'm sure you can think of a solution…"


	7. All Drugged Up

Thank you for all your reviews and prompts ^^ I'd like to blame you for the perviness in this chapter, but I'm afraid it's all me this time

Prompts:

Tammy (Guest): Mmm, for prompts: so far Zoro hasn't seen how Sanji reacts to women, maybe Sanji goes all love cook for a female nurse only to have her ignore him and coo over Zoro. He would be out on painkillers, so maybe later he will kind of remember this and tease Sanji about it.

SophieStaar: What if the effects of the meds are that he gets back to normal for a few minutes then the next moment he's going retard again?

* * *

**All Drugged Up**

Sanji stumbled out of the doctor's office, dragging along a drugged up Zoro. The doctor had sent them away, claiming he had other patients to attend to. _Yeah yeah, but he did had time to flirt with Zoro_, the blonde thought, _shitty bastard_.

Making his way to the waiting room – that only contained two people, one of which more looked like hobo – Sanji almost bumped into a female assistant. Old habits immediately kicking in, he let go of Zoro and surrounded by a whirlwind of hearts he declared her his undying love, while the green haired man slumped to the ground.

The woman, completely ignoring Sanji's affections, kneeled down next to Zoro, who looked around sheepishly and was probably wondering how he got on the floor. "Oh, you poor thing! Let me help you." She grabbed his hand and Sanji felt a tug of jealousy – though not because he touched her, rather the other way around.

Suddenly Zoro's eyes seemed to focus again, and he sat up, head-butting the assistant. "The hell, Cook! Did you just throw me on the floor?"

Surprised that Zoro was back to normal, but also angry at him for hurting a lady Sanji yelled back: "What the hell is with you, you idiot? This beautiful woman was gracious enough to try and help you…" His voice died away when Zoro pressed his finger against the tip of the blonde's nose.

"What the hell are you doing now?!" he exclaimed, batting Zoro's hand away.

"Don't worry, this happens sometimes. I assume he has had some sort of painkiller?" the lovely assistant asked him, finally acknowledging his presence.

He tried not to swoon. "He has indeed. The doctor gave him a shot."

The woman nodded. "You better get him to bed. He will be snapping in and out of this state for a few hours."

* * *

Finally having managed to get the drugged Zoro to his car, it proved another challenge to get him in the passenger's seat. He pulled open the door, only to have the green haired man slam it shut again, giggling like a six year old.

"Knock it off," Sanji grouched dangerously.

Zoro pouted, but did as he was told. Sanji pushed him inside and leaned over him to fasten the man's seatbelt – doubting he would be able to himself in this state. Suddenly Sanji felt a hand in his neck and he expected some childish trick, but instead of a six year old, he got a horny adult. Somehow Zoro had managed to sneak his other hand under the blonde's shirt and was now feeling him up, while the other caressed his hair.

Cheeks bright red, Sanji fastened Zoro's seatbelt and pulled back, slapping the back of the green haired man's head for good measurement.

Sighing he sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine. Back at the building they lived in, he ordered Zoro to step out. The man was surprisingly obedient.

One of the upsides of being neighbours was that he didn't have to go far to get Zoro at home. Trying to keep the man standing up straight, Sanji went through Zoro's pockets to find his latchkey.

Zoro laughed, claiming that the blonde tickled him. Sanji grumbled and continued his search, when the green haired man switched from child to horny adult again. The blonde had just stuck his hand in his back pocket when he was pushed against the wall, while curious hands felt him up.

He had wanted this for so long, it was really hard to stop it right now. After all, it had been his own fault for hurting Zoro, otherwise they might be laying in the same bed together.

"W-what are you doing?" he managed to bring out.

The green haired man brought his lips closely to his ear, sending shivers down Sanji's spine when he whispered: "Same as you."

Cheeks a deep red – and thanking his lucky stars that the hallway was poorly lit – the blonde pushed him away. "I was looking for your keys, moron!"

Zoro stared at him, and Sanji wasn't sure if he had snapped out of his drug haze or not. Then the green haired man slowly said: "You injured me. So you will have to take care of me."


	8. Stripping

Thanks again for your reviews. And don't worry, if I haven't used your prompt yet, I will use it in the next chapter (or that one after that, seriously, this story is spiralling out of control X'D)

Prompts:

SophieStaar: What if the effects of the meds are that he gets back to normal for a few minutes then the next moment he's going retard again? Like he's out of his mind for half of the time, but (obviously), when Sanji tries to apply the creme on Zoro, the swordsman snaps out of it and tries to back away?  
Or something like that.

* * *

**Stripping**

Sanji sighed. He didn't have much choice but to give in to Zoro's demand. Not in the least because the drugs had kicked in again and the green haired man was currently pouting. But the man had also guilted him into taking care off him. After all, the burns _were_ his fault.

So, after sighing asking for the keys – as looking for them himself hadn't worked out the way he planned – he had now dragged Zoro to his room to apply the cream. He had picked up the ointment while the nice female assistant kept Zoro company. Jealous a s he was that Zoro got to spend time with a beautiful woman, he had picked up the medicine in record time at the night pharmacy. "Okay, take of your pants," he ordered with his stern voice. It had worked before when Zoro acted like a kid, and he was tired.

Much to his surprise, there was a mischievous grin on Zoro's face. He pushed Sanji back, so that the back of the blonde's knees hit the bed and he sat down, looking confused. Zoro smirked again and took a step back, before peeling off his shirt seductively.

Sanji's yaw dropped. Zoro was going to strip for him?! Not that the man was wearing much, but who was he to complain if Zoro decided to make it into a show? He bit his lip. Or was he taking advantage of the green haired man? He was drugged up, after all.

But seeing the man's muscular upper body – and being darn tempted to walk up to him and lick his chest – he decided it would be too much of a hassle to try and stop Zoro. So he just leaned back and enjoyed the show – and silently prayed that Zoro would stay in horny adult modus.

Zoro had turned his back towards Sanji and swayed his hips slowly while pulling his pants down a little. Sanji stared, his mouth gone dry. He really could use a cigarette right about now. As if on cue, the green haired man strode over to him, almost sitting down in his lap before rising again. Sanji groaned. Now he was getting a lap dance?

Now that he thought about it, Zoro was awfully good at this stripping thing. Plus, the man never told what he did for a living… Would he actually be a stripper?

Zoro's hand entangled with his hair and he stopped caring about the green haired man's career. The pants were dropped on the floor. Zoro stood before him, proudly and naked.

Hadn't it been for the redness in his genital area, Sanji would have dragged him to his bed and fucked him till sunrise. But there was still the matter of the burns. He motioned Zoro over, who was more than happy to comply. Sanji threw him down on the bed – something neither of then minded either – but then got up to get the crème. Damn, he had enjoyed Zoro's little show a little to much.

When he got back to the bed, Zoro lay waiting patiently in a seductive pose. Sanji closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It was getting harder and harder not to jump the man, who was lying naked an ready. He reminded himself that Zoro still was under the influence of the painkillers – ignoring the fact that the man had been pretty forward at the doctor's office.

Sighing he opened the small jar of ointment and took some on his fingers. But before his hands reached Zoro's crotch, the man backed away, exclaiming: "What the hell are you doing?"


	9. Sausage

Thanks to all readers and reviewers :3 Please send me a prompt if you want to see something in the story :)

Prompts:

Viv-heart (Tumblr): And as a prompt: kid-Luffy walks in when Zoro and Sanji are applying the creme while trying to run away from Ace and Garp.

SophieStaar: Another prompt: I would like to see Luffy barging in Zoro's house! He could be energetic, funny, oblivious and dumb just like he is! And also, it would be awesome if he wanted to stay while Sanji 'treats' Zoro's burns :DD

* * *

Sausage

Wide eyed Zoro stared from the blonde to the white crème on his hand, to his own naked body. He had already established he was in his own apartment, but not why he was naked, nor why the cook was here.

But instead of getting an explanation, the blonde merely snapped: "Oh, _now _you decide to go back to normal?"

"Normal? You're the one prepping me!"

Now it was Sanji's turn to look surprised. "Prepping?" His glance slid to his hand that was still covered in ointment. His eyes bent wide. "You think…? No! It's just the ointment the doctor gave you for your burns," he hastily explained, before adding snorting: "Pervert."

"Who are you calling a pervert? You're the one practically straddling me with your hand near my crotch," the green haired man flung back.

"Well, you weren't exactly in a state in which you could do it yourself," Sanji argued. But he was talking to deaf ears. A loud snoring sound filled the room. Sighing the blonde leaned over and carefully applied the cream to the most burned areas, trying not to think about what he was doing and whom he was doing it to.

* * *

When he woke up, his nostrils were filled with delicious scents. It took him a while to remember what had happened last night, until he felt the burning sensation near his crotch. Groaning he lifted the blankets to see the damage. It was actually not that bad. The area was still a bit red, and there were some white spots. Curious he touched the whiteness, which turned out to be ointment. So the cook really…?

Having Sanji touched his cock excited him to no end. It was to bad he hadn't been awake for it… Yes, he had shamelessly flirted with the blonde in the doctor's office, insinuating him doing something else with his mouth besides talking. It had been different however, when he had thought Sanji was doing stuff to him while he was drugged. There he drew the line. He had jumped to conclusions, though, the blonde had only tried to help.

Which brought him back to the delicious smells that filled the room. Someone was cooking something very tasty. Was that bacon? He couldn't remember buying that.

He hoisted out of bed and wrapping himself in his bathrobe, he hastened to the kitchen. There he saw the blonde he had fantasised so often about. Sanji was wearing and apron he didn't knew he owned and softly humming he was preparing all kinds of foods. Eggs, bacon and sausages were hissing in the pan while the cook opened the oven and took out a fresh baked bread, giving Zoro the perfect opportunity to check out his ass.

Finally noticing the green haired man behind him, he turned around, flashing Zoro a toothy grin. "Morning, sunshine. You feeling better?"

"Yeah… Why are you here?" he dared to ask.

"What do you think? Taking care of you, Marimo, as you obviously can't do that yourself," the chef scoffed before turning back to the stove and turning down the heat.

Zoro just stared at him. There were so much things in that sentence he didn't understand. He started with the most obvious one: "Marimo?"

"You called me Curly-brow yesterday, so I thought I think up my own nickname for you," Sanji shrugged and chopped some unions. "'Cause your hair looks like a moss ball."

Zoro opened and closed his mouth a few times, before deciding to let it pass. "I can't take care of myself?"

"You had hardly any food. I had to do grocery shopping. And no, I don't mind, it's my fault you're hurt in the first place." He turned around and swung his spatula threatening at the other man. "Though it is not my fault you live like a pig."

They had breakfast – the best the green haired man had eaten in years. Sanji had the day off, he said, though Zoro suspected he had taken it off. He didn't comment on it though. After breakfast the blonde said it was time to apply more of the crème. A grin appeared on Zoro's face. This time he would be awake…

"Can you do it again? Since you already know how much is needed," he said innocently. Before Sanji could respond however, he threw off his bathrobe and flopped down on the couch, legs spread out.

An adorable flush crept on Sanji's face, but he didn't protest. Instead he got the ointment and sat down next to the green haired man.

But before he could touch Zoro, the front door flung open and an hyperactive ball of energy bounced in. "Zoro~! I'm bored. And it smells like meat here!"

SophieStaar: Another prompt: I would like to see Luffy barging in Zoro's house! He could be energetic, funny, oblivious and dumb just like he is! And also, it would be awesome if he wanted to stay while Sanji 'treats' Zoro's burns :DD 


	10. Intruder

Prompts:

Krito1389: Haha loved horny zoro ...damn it so close ...you know i understand that sanji's flirting can be well ...extreme but come on he is not bad looking and its not like he is saying dirty things i dont know why all the women he meets dismisses him so easily but well ...update soon

(not sure if this was a prompt, but I'l gonna use it as one anyway :P)

* * *

**Intruder**

"Luffy, what the hell!" Zoro grabbed a pillow to hide his private parts and Sanji jumped up like he didn't just sat between the green haired man's naked thighs.

The newcomer, a young boy with black hair, cocked his head a little to the side. "You said I could stop by when I wanted. Who is this? Did you cook?" he asked Sanji.

The blonde was caught off guard, both by the sudden intrusion and the question. "Er, yes."

"You wanna be my friend?"

Sanji exchanged a look with Zoro, who shrugged. "Sure," the cook said to the boy.

Said boy threw his arms up in the air excitedly and exclaimed: "Awesome! What's your name? I'm Luffy. Do you live in this building? I live on the second floor with my brother. Zoro, why are you naked?" he asked in one breath.

"My name is Sanji, I live next to Zoro and I accidentally spilled hot tea on Zoro, hurting him in the process," the blonde said calmly and showed the ointment. "I was just going to take care of him."

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "But where are you hurt then? Oh, I see, it's your mushroom, right? That hurts a lot."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Really, he loved Luffy like a brother, but right now more interesting things were happening with the cook.

"Can I help?"

Sanji, who had barely been able to control his laughter at the black haired boy's description of Zoro's cock, couldn't hold it in anymore. He pressed the jar in Luffy's hand, laughing. "Sure, go ahead."

The green haired man's jaw almost hit the floor. He agreed to this?! The black haired boy opened the jar and sniffed at the crème. He made a face. "It stinks."

"Just be glad it's not your 'mushroom' then," Sanji said and smirked at the furious Zoro.

Luffy agreed and dipped his fingers in the white substance. But before he could come near the green haired man, said man jumped up, still holding the pillow in front of his crotch and picked up another to cover up his ass. "Luffy, shouldn't you be eating or something?!"

The boy looked at him as if Zoro had given him earth-shaking news. "I forgot! But… Aren't you hurt?"

"I'm fine! Now go eat!"

He didn'have to say it twice. Luffy jumped up, wiping his fingers on the edge of the jar and skipped over to the kitchen, while Sanji practically rolled over the floor laughing. Sure, he would have liked to touch Zoro when the man was conscious and perhaps a little more than that, but this was just too precious to pass up.

Zoro put on his robe, staring daggers at the hiccupping cook.

* * *

Finally Luffy left, having eaten all the food Sanji had stocked. He wished Zoro speedy recovery. Sanji assured him he had everything under control. The blonde closed the door behind the hyperactive boy and the green haired man sighed relieved. "Now that Luffy's gone, can you _now_ apply the crème?"

The cook chuckled. "When I get back."

"Get back?" Zoro looked at him confused. "Where are you going?"

"Your friend has a black hole for a stomach. He ate _everything_. I have to do more groceries. But don't worry," he added in a meaningful tone, "we've got all the time after I get back."

Zoro reconciled himself with that, after all, he was promised good food _and_ a good time. Sanji put on his coat and left with a small wave and commented teasing: "Try not to touch yourself when I'm gone."

One of the pillows previously covering Zoro's private parts was thrown against the recently closed door.

Still chuckling Sanji was busy making a mental lost of everything he needed to buy. There were a lot of things, because Luffy apparently wasn't a picky eater. But he was a big one. Lost in thoughts he startled when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!"

The person he had run into dropped the bag they were carrying and some oranges rolled over the floor. Both of them bent down to fetch them and Sanji was met by one of the loveliest faces he had ever seen. The blond woman facing him shook her head, a redness colouring her cheeks. "No, I wasn't paying attention. I'm still not used to these doors."

"Are you new to the building?" he asked, picking up the last orange.

"Yes, I moved here only a few days ago. I still get lost a lot around here," she said shyly.

"If you like I can show you around sometime."

Her lips curved into a smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

Careful about his burns, Zoro bent down to get a beer. The coolness of the fridge was actually kind of nice. Too bad this was the last beer he had. The cook had only just left, maybe he could catch up with him to tell him to by booze.

The green haired man opened the door. "Oi, cook! Bring some–" His words died on his lips. In the hall he saw Sanji squatting down next to a woman, talking like they were old friend. Or maybe more…

Angry and jealous, Zoro turned around and closed the door again.

* * *

I'm still taking prompts, so don't be shy :)


	11. Ice Queen

Sorry it took so long. Please enjoy and don't hesitate to send me prompts :3

Prompt:

Coolchessplayer: Okay here's a prompt hunny, Zoro's a straight up Ice Queen when Sanji gets back from groceries and Sanji's mildly concerned about Zoro's mood (Zoro doesn't have to be cold but he can be pouty and grumbly). Sanji's sexuality is brought up and there is some awkward coughs (or Sanji avoids by rubbing crème on Zoro's 'Mushroom')

* * *

**Ice Queen**

"I'm back!"

Careful not to drop the groceries Sanji entered his neighbour's apartment. He had taken the liberty of taking Zoro's keys with him, since it was probably best for the green haired man not to walk too much. His burns would probably chafe.

Zoro was sitting on the couch reading some martial arts magazine, and didn't even bother to look up. A little surprised Sanji walked up to him. "Hello?" He pulled at the magazine and was met by an angry glare. Surprised he took a step back. "What's with you?"

"Just leave me the hell alone," the green haired man grouched.

Sanji raised an eyebrow, before it hit him. A teasing smile appeared on his face. "Oh, are you grumpy because your burns hurt? Don't worry, after I put away the groceries I'll rub the ointment on them."

"Don't bother. I did it myself." Zoro continued reading and didn't deign to look at him anymore.

Confused Sanji walked to the kitchen. Why was the other man acting like this? Before he left, Zoro had been quite eager that Sanji would be the one to apply the crème. Shaking his head he started on lunch. Maybe he had read the wrong things in Zoro's actions. Maybe he was just a lazy bastard who let the blonde do everything, and that was all. Maybe it weren't the innuendos he had thought they were… Not that he minded to help out, after all, he was responsible for the wounds, so he was going to pamper Zoro to death, whether he liked it or not.

Huffing in his resolve he brought the lunch – simple but nutritious sandwiches – into the living room. Zoro was still doing his best to ignore him, but he couldn't when Sanji shoved the plate under his nose. He took it and grumbled something, perhaps thanks, before eating in silence.

The blonde took a seat across him and slowly ate his lunch. When he was finished, he observed Zoro for a while, before asking: "What's up with you? Why are you going all ice queen on me?"

The green haired man looked up. He didn't really want to answer, but the cook kept staring at him. So he said: "Who was that girl?"

"What girl?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. Damn bastard didn't even remember? How many girls had he encountered on his way to the supermarket? "The girl in the hall you were swooning all over."

"Oh, you mean Conis?"

Zoro clenched his teeth. So now she had a name? And then he slapped himself mentally. Of course she had one.

"She is new to the building and I offered to show her around." The blonde raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that anyway? Were you spying on me?"

"I just wanted to ask if you could bring some beer. I didn't know you were _busy_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Can't I talk to a beautiful lady? You obviously don't need me anyway, if you can apply that shitty crème yourself, shitty Marimo!"

"Excuse me for not waiting until you're done falling for everything with boobs!"

"I don't fall just for boobs, you fucking idiot!"

Zoro's jaw snapped shut, the insult he was planning to fling back dying on his tongue. Did the cook just admit he was bi? But why would he care what Zoro thought? Unless…

Sanji's cheeks felt like they were on fire. He wished the other man would stop staring at him like he told him he was going to wear a chicken suit all day. Hell, he wished Zoro would stop staring at him at all! He coughed awkwardly. Why did he say that when he thought the green haired man wasn't interested? Why wouldn't the ground just swallow him up?

"I'll just start on dinner," he mumbled before heading towards the kitchen.

Zoro stared after him, to that wonderful ass that soon just might be his.


	12. Slow Cook

Prompt:

SophieStaar: Here's another: Sanji is cooking for Zoro who is still groggy - it's the after-effect of the pain meds he took. His burns are almost fully recovered... And he can't get the thought of the sexy cook out of his head after he saw him in his element. So he retreats to the bathroom - and fails to relieve himself miserably... XD Because his burns still hurt like hell.  
Ohh how I love torturing Zoro.

* * *

**Slow Cook**

Things were awkward. So much he was sure of right now. Why they were awkward, he didn't really know. Sanji had basically came out to him, telling him he was bi. Which was a good thing, because now Zoro was sure he stood a chance. What he didn't understand, was why the cook took so hard. Yes, Zoro had jumped to conclusions when he saw his blonde with that chick, but things were okay now, right?

And why the hell would Sanji start cooking now? They just had lunch after all. Maybe it was slow cooking – that was a thing, right? But still, mostly it was a reason to be away from the green haired man without actually leaving him, of so much he was sure. The chef didn't want to talk.

Slowly Zoro pushed open the kitchen door. Sanji was standing with his back towards him, unaware he was being watched. Zoro had never seen him cook before, only tasted the result of it. It was almost… mesmerizing, the way the blonde moved around in the kitchen with ease, completely in his element. He stared fascinated at Sanji's graceful movements through the kitchen like he owned the place.

Subconsciously he licked his lips, his eyes never leaving the chef at work. There was more than this all seemed second nature to the blonde, to Zoro it was nothing short of hot. The cook was sexy when he wasn't working, but now…

Moving back to the couch, he swallowed and tried to focus his attention on something else. He tried reading a magazine, but every time his mind was drawn back to the cook. Moving gracefully, wearing nothing more than an apron…

He gave up. This was a fight he couldn't win, not with having been so close to Sanji already in this short time. Almost running towards the bathroom, he was already fiddling with the knot of his belt. He was still wearing only his bathrobe, but right now, even that felt like too much. The robe hit the floor and Zoro looked down pleased. He knew everything was still fully functioning, but it was nice to have confirmation.

Sighing he wrapped a hand around his erect cock and started moving it up and down. But the first stroke was already enough to send shots of pain – mixed with pleasure – through his body. Fuck, his burns. He tried stroking again, more careful this time, but it was no use. He couldn't suppress a gasp.

"Are you okay?" a muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Zoro's eyes widened in shock. What the hell was Sanji doing here?! Fuck, he hadn't even remembered to lock the bathroom door! "I'm fine! Go away!" he yelled, to prevent any attempt from the blonde to come in.

It became silent on the other end of the door. The green haired man just wondered if the blonde had listened to him, when a quiet voice said: "I finished dinner. You can just heat it up if you're hungry. I'm sorry… about everything."

For a moment the green haired man stood frozen, erection still pointing up proudly despite the pain. Sanji… He was leaving! He hadn't meant for that to happen! Cursing, he put on his bathrobe again, not bothering to tie the belt. In the hallway he found the blonde just about to leave. He grabbed Sanji's wrist, panting. It wasn't easy to run with a boner.

The blonde turned around, looking shocked. He stared at where Zoro was holding his wrists. "I… I didn't mean anything with what I said…" he mumbled. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, liking guys and all…"

Zoro stared at him for a moment, the blonde never looking up. A smile crept up the green haired man's face. He grabbed the back of the cook's head and pressed their lips together.

* * *

"Oh my God, did they just kiss?" :O

*smug* "They sure did, grasshopper."

(I don't know, I should go to bed XD)

Oh, and I got like four people asking for Sanji to top... Don't worry, guys, I get the hint ;) On to the cockblocking, hehe~

Feel free to send in more prompts :D


End file.
